La ladrona de melocotones
by kuchenackerman
Summary: [The Peach Thief] Ella sólo quería algunos melocotones, ¿qué podría ir mal?


_Oneshot que escribí originalmente en inglés. Está inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace meses atrás._

* * *

 **La ladrona de melocotones**

(The Peach Thief)

* * *

Cuando Mikasa Ackerman contempló el árbol de melocotones aquel atardecer, sus labios se estiraron en una dulce y hambrienta sonrisa. Si tomaba algunos de los grandes, se podría comer uno en el camino a casa y, con el resto, su madre podría hacer algo de mermelada y también pastel. Se ilusionó por un pastel mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la valla. Comenzó a escalarla para entrar al patio de los vecinos.

Oteó a su alrededor una vez que bajó y se escondió detrás de una pequeña bodega, desde donde podría tomar los tiernos melocotones caídos para guardarlos dentro del bolsillo de su delantal.

La cantidad de fruta pesaba tanto que Mikasa sintió cómo la atadura de su delantal blanco se tensó alrededor de su cintura. Incluso dolía un poco.

Le echó un vistazo por última vez a las ventanas de la casa de sus vecinos y, con cuidado, saltó la valla otra vez. Dos melocotones cayeron desde donde los había ocultado, por lo que se agachó para recogerlos con diligencia.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó un chico. Sonaba enfadado.

— Y-yo… — su rostro se sonrojó mientras veía al chico de ojos verdes acercarse a ella. Lo había visto unas pocas veces antes, jugando con un chico rubio.

Eren miraba a Mikasa cuando de repente señaló su delantal.

— ¿Esos son de mi árbol? — tomó uno de los melocotones — Te metiste en mi patio y los robaste, ¿verdad?

La chica no supo qué decir. Él tenía razón y ella se sentía avergonzada por haber sido capturada, pese a que estaba hambrienta.

Ni siquiera eran amigos. Ella y su madre se habían mudado al pueblo alrededor de un mes atrás. Los niños ya tenían sus grupos conformados y Mikasa no estaba segura acerca de qué hacer o qué decirles para así comenzar una amistad.

— ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, ladrona?

Él era bastante intimidante. Los ojos de Mikasa empezaron a escocer — Lo-lo siento… yo…

— Lo sientes sólo porque te atrapé, ¿pero lo sentirías si no lo hubiera hecho? Nah, no lo creo — espetó Eren mientras comenzaba a sacar con brusquedad cada una de las frutas del bolsillo del delantal de la niña — Le voy a contar a mi mamá, así ella le contará a la tuya — dijo.

Mikasa no podía moverse.

Los ojos claros de Eren escrutaron los suyos, oscuros y llorosos.

— A menos que sean una familia de ladrones… Ahora que recuerdo, algunos niños andaban diciendo que tú y tu mamá se veían raras. Debe haber sido por _esto_ — dijo el chico al enseñarle el último melocotón maduro que le arrebató.

— Eren, ¿está todo bien?

Él se volteó hacia su madre y Mikasa finalmente fue capaz de dar un paso atrás. Observó a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

— Oh, ¡hola! — saludó Carla, quien pronto se percató de que la niña estaba llorando — ¿Qué ocurre, querida? ¿Puedo…?

Pero la niña huyó. Corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras lloraba, deseando llegar a su casa para esconderse ahí.

Carla frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esa niña, Eren? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, _¿lo estaba culpando a él?_

— ¡La pillé robándonos! ¡Es una ladrona! — espetó mientras le mostraba a su madre todos los melocotones que estaban en el suelo, en el lado equivocado de la cerca.

— Eren, — su voz fue suave al tomar la mano de su hijo — No podemos juzgar sus acciones con tanta facilidad, ¿y si ella no tiene suficiente para comer en su hogar y simplemente tiene hambre?

Eren parpadeó un par de veces.

— Yo… ni siquiera pensé en eso, — reconoció, sintiéndose culpable — Estaba enfadado porque ella entró a nuestro patio y robó nuestros melocotones. Pensé que primero podría haber preguntado y luego no hubiera habido problema en compartir la fruta con ella si es que estaba… bueno, muriéndose de hambre o algo.

— Está bien, — Carla le sonrió y apretó su mano — Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer para arreglar las cosas, ¿quieres que te cuente mi plan?

El chico asintió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Armin lo ayudó a buscar la casa de la ladrona de melocotones. Después de preguntarle a gran parte de los adultos y niños más chismosos del vecindario, se enteraron de que la niña y su madre le rentaban una habitación a una anciana, cuya pequeña casa junto a la ribera se hallaba casi en ruinas.

Eren golpeó la puerta. Olía a algo así como musgo.

Una mujer arrugada de cabello cano abrió y lo miró con cierta molestia cuando éste saludó, pero respondió al saludo de todas formas.

— Eh, estoy buscando a una chica de cabello negro de más o menos este porte, — dijo el niño mientras hacía un ademán con su mano.

— Podría decir que es un poco más alta que tú, no más baja — lo corrigió la anciana.

Eren hizo un mohín.

— Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso, pero me dijeron que vive aquí y necesito hablar con ella. Por favor.

La anciana le pidió que esperara. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que viera a la chica que había estado buscando siendo empujada con suavidad fuera de la casa por la mujer canosa, quien le susurró a ésta algo al oído y luego cerró la puerta.

La pálida niña miraba el suelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — preguntó Eren, curioso.

— Ella quería que jugara afuera, — _porque me veía triste_ — pero tú has venido a acusarme con mamá, ¿no es así? — dijo levantando un poco la vista — Mamá no está aquí.

Eren suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— No, yo… yo en realidad vine a disculparme — los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron mientras él continuaba hablando — Me disculpo por haber sido tan grosero ayer. La próxima vez que tengas hambre sólo pídeme algunos melocotones, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña abrió la boca, pese a que no sabía qué decir.

— Parece que los ratones te comieron la lengua de nuevo — dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa incómoda al ver que a ella le brillaban los ojos.

Mikasa asintió con timidez — Te preguntaré para la próxima — le dijo en voz baja.

Carla le había dicho que no fuera tan juzgón e impulsivo, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio aunque le urgía preguntarle a la chica acerca de su mamá; _¿dónde estaba?,_ por ejemplo. _¿La mamá – o la anciana – la alimentaban siquiera?_ Pero no era el momento para preguntar aquello. Eren tenía que ser simpático.

Sentía que quería ser simpático con esta chica.

— Mi mamá me dijo que te invitara…— _mierda_ , Eren, no tenías que mencionar _esa_ parte — ¡No! **Yo quiero** que vengas a mi casa a comer algo que mi mamá está cocinando, ¡vamos!

Para su sorpresa, Eren la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr. Mikasa se aferró a su mano mientras él la guiaba al lugar que ella había jurado no volver a pisar jamás, para así no tener que toparse de nuevo con aquellos enfadados ojos verdes que la miraban con desaprobación.

Pero ahora el chico le regalaba una mirada amable y una linda y adorable sonrisa mientras ambos corrían entre la gente que les gritaba que tuvieran más cuidado.

Los latidos de Mikasa aumentaron de ritmo y creyó que se debía a la carrera.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a la ladrona de melocotones sonreírle por primera vez.

* * *

 _Aquél que sabe cómo mostrar y aceptar la bondad, será un amigo mejor que cualquier posesión_ — Sófocles


End file.
